


Visão da Manhã

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara não gostaria de acordar cedo, se não fosse pelo que vê no canto do espelho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visão da Manhã

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morning Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760588) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Desafio #023 "mirror" (espelho).

Tara não gostava particularmente de acordar cedo, e estar com a Willow certamente era uma má influência. Contudo, depois que elas se mudaram para a casa, ela descobriu que tinha uma vantagem em ser a primeira a levantar, e ia além de não ter que lutar pelo privilegio de usar o banheiro. Ela se sentaria na frente do espelho, em um ângulo só um pouquinho estranho, e então veria. Esticada na cama, normalmente nua e mal coberta pelos lençóis, Willow estaria se alongando e tentando se convencer a acordar. Essa era uma visão pela qual valia a pena estar acordada.


End file.
